Sweet Summer Child
by Wolburge
Summary: A late night between Margaery and Sansa, where Margaery wants to try something before she becomes old and gray...


**I don't entirely know where I'm going with this, or if it's done. But, I thought I'd share.**

"Sansa," Margaery said into the darkness. The only thing that lit the room they were in was the two candle's on either side of the bed. The two had laid there for hours, it was the happiest Sansa had felt at King's Landing since her initial arrival. Margaery had gone on and on about Highgarden and her juvenile adventures. Sansa had told her all about Winterfell and how large it was, and how even though it was located in the heart of the North, the spring it was located on kept them all from freezing to death even during the harshest of winters. She couldn't even remember what else they had spoken about because of how long they had talked to each other. Sometimes they would have to stop because the two had burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes," Sansa replied. She hadn't realized Margaery was still awake, the two had closed their eyes and slowly stopped replying to each other.

"Do you remember when I was telling you about how most of us don't get to try enough before we're old and gray," She began. Sansa's eyebrows furrowed in response to her. She didn't want to talk about Tyrion now, they had had such a good talk without bringing the Lannister's or her upcoming wedding. She began to open her mouth in protest, but Margaery's finger pressed against her lips in protest. "I'm not talking about Tyrion Sansa." Margaery's voice had become deeper than usual, and Sansa became suddenly aware of how close the two were to each other as she felt her warm breath against her face.

"Then wha-" But Sansa's sentence was cut off as Margaery's lips pressed against hers. Her kiss was gentle and kind, something Sansa had never experienced with Joffrey. Initially, she was caught off guard, but as the kindness seemed to sink into her she felt herself leaning into Margaery ever so slightly until she broke away. Sansa opened her eyes, breathless looking into Margaery's brown eyes.

"Did you like that?" Her question was earnest, but also gentle. Sansa felt safe to answer her honestly.

"I-I-Well...Kissing, it's between a Lord and Lady," Sansa responded shyly. To be honest she didn't know how she felt about the kiss, it was so unlike anything she had experienced before. And Margaery was so kind...

Margaery chuckled at her confused statement. Sansa, of northern blood, acted so much like a sweet summer child. "Lords and Ladies, they're all just words." She cooed back at her. Sansa felt her head begin to swim with her words, her voice making its way deeper and deeper into her mind. "Did you like it?"

Sansa felt her breathing become deeper and quicker. Her heart began to pound faster, could Margaery feel it through the sheets? "It was...nice," She felt herself immediately begin to blush and her head dipped down. But her reaction to avoiding Margaery's face only caused her to look at her breasts. She felt her breathing quicken faster. Where was this going? Is this what happened on someone's wedding night?

Margaery's finger was underneath her chin, pulling her head up to look at her. Her gorgeous brown hair fell in tumbles around her. Sansa inhaled and could've sworn that she could smell the faint scent of roses.

"Sansa I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. I just think," She paused as she inched closer and closer to Sansa's lips. "That we owe it to ourselves," Closer, and closer. Sansa began to feel a heat from deep within itself begin to brew as Margaery's slow breathing warmed her bare skin. "To try something." As she spoke her last words her lips brushed against Sansa's and she felt a heat within herself rise unbearably and Sansa leaned into Margaery, pressing her lips against hers. She kept the gentleness Margaery had extended toward her moments before but there was a sense of excitement and urgency as she felt the heat in her core flow lower and lower down her body.

Margaery knew not to take it too fast, Sansa's body was excited, but her mind was still shy and confused. Her hands slowly made their way around Sansa's waist, reaching into her thick red curls and bringing her closer into the kiss. Sansa hesitated for a moment, pulling her lips away.

The two were silent with only the sound of their short breaths between them. Sansa's head was spinning. What was happening? This aching feeling within her, combined with the sweet tastes and smells of Margaery was making her head feel light.

Margaery's forehead pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her slightly, Sansa obliged. For some reason, this small physical contact brought her back from her dizziness. She was with Margaery, sweet and kind Margaery. Margaery who had wanted to be good friends with her. Margaery who had wanted them to be like sisters. Sansa almost laughed at the thought, this was certainly not something she and Arya would do.

Margaery lifted her head to Sansa's ear. Sansa felt a tingling sensation make its way down her entire body as her lips and hair tickled at her neck and jaw. "Sleep sweet summer child," Her voice was euphoric, Sansa felt the need to kiss her again, to brush her skin against hers but her voice began to lull her into a sleep she could not recover from. "That is enough for tonight. Tomorrow, or the day after, we can continue if you'd like." Sansa took the last ounce of her strength to inch closer to Margaery, their legs and breasts gently brushing against each other. Margaery reciprocated the motion, her arms wrapping around her and embracing. She left a kiss on Sansa's forehead and that was all she felt before slipping into sleep.


End file.
